


Like Sleeping in a Garden

by Skye



Category: Digimon
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, digimon/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This features an older Mimi presumably in New York, but doesn't really reference any 02 elements.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like Sleeping in a Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This features an older Mimi presumably in New York, but doesn't really reference any 02 elements.

"Lillymon, that tickles!" Mimi said as Lillymon's petals brushed her.

"Sorry, Mimi," Lillymon said, trying her best to fit herself comfortably next to her partner.

"As much as I like feeling like I'm sleeping in a garden, this bed is too big for both of us," Mimi said.

"Oh," Lillymon said, her expression turning upset.

Mimi noticed. "Oh, don't give me that look. It's fine for 'fun,' but since we both need to sleep now. Why don't you just change back to Palmon?"

"Um," Lillymon hesitated.

"Come on, I'm tired of having crowded dreams about being on a plane or something."

"Mimi, you think I'm pretty, don't you?" Lillymon asked.

"Of course I do, and you already know that, so stop moping."

"But you don't think Palmon's pretty."

"Of course Lillymon's prettier, that's obvious. But it's not like Palmon's a monster... Well, technically in any form you're a Digital Monster... Um, well, stop making me think so late at night!" Mimi said, forcefully fluffing up her pillow in frustration. "Lillymon, I think you're gorgeous, but I also love you. And Palmon's still you, so I love Palmon too. Now just degenerate now so we can both sleep."

Lillymon quietly complied, and it seemed that Mimi instantly fell asleep, arms around her. Mimi's words were always sincere, but Palmon felt comforted then, being just as warm and loved then as she had at any other time in Mimi's arms.


End file.
